Le retour du slip rouge
by Glasgow
Summary: Bon anniversaire Clelia! Un petit texte tout léger où on en profite pour retrouver notre copain le slip rouge, qui fait toujours autant d'effets à nos deux tourtereaux. Johnlock of course


Clélia, un très bon anniversaire à toi! Voici un petit quelque chose pour marquer le coup et en profiter pour te remercier de ta gentillesse et ta façon de nous enchanter avec tes merveilleuse fic. J'espère que tu apprécieras :) Tu noteras que j'ai passé outre mes difficultés souvent à écrire du Johnlock, mais puisque ça te manquait ça tombait à pique^^ Je te fais de gros bisous!

A toi et à tous les autres, une très bonne lecture.

ooOoo

Assis sur son tabouret insupportablement dur dans l'un des laboratoires de St Barth, John tentait de se concentrer sur les propos pourtant obscurs de Sherlock pour oublier son présent inconfort. Par-dessus tout il faisait son possible pour ne rien en laisser paraître, ne voulant pas que Sherlock, comme à son habitude, ne comprenne en un clin d'œil ce qu'il se tramait. D'autant que le médecin soupçonnait que son compagnon n'y soit pas pour rien dans cette situation. Il portait effectivement présentement le slip qu'il aimait le moins, légèrement trop petit celui-ci le serrait désagréablement et le tissu un peu rêche le démangeait à des endroits que la bienséance l'empêchait de nommer.

Le matin même il n'avait eu nullement d'enfiler ce fichu slip rouge mais comme bien souvent c'était le dernier sous-vêtement qu'il restait dans sa commode. Pourtant la veille il en avait vu bien d'autres, à croire qu'un petit plaisantin s'amusait à son insu. Or il n'y avait pas besoin d'être un génie pour deviner l'identité dudit plaisantin.

Sherlock effectivement n'avait jamais caché son intérêt pour ce fameux slip rouge, grognant son approbation chaque fois qu'il voyait le médecin avec et se retrouvant du même coup bien plus excité qu'habituellement. En général cela ne déplaisait pas à John, il avait en revanche horreur d'être manipulé de cette façon et encore plus d'être dans la position de faire de l'effet à son amant alors qu'ils étaient dans un endroit totalement inapproprié. D'ici à ce qu'ils rentrent à Baker Street il allait donc devoir faire en sorte de se conduire normalement afin de ne pas réveiller la libido bien souvent sans égale de Holmes. Pas évident pourtant. Son tiroir vide ne pouvait effectivement signifier que deux choses quant à sa mise actuelle, soit il portait bien ce fameux slip, soit il ne portait rien, ce qui avait tout autant tendance à exciter le petit génie. Or très franchement le blond n'était pas partant actuellement pour une partie de jambes en l'air sachant que Molly, bien qu'elle leur ait donnés carte blanche pour l'utilisation du labo, pouvait débarquer à tout moment. Il avait passé l'âge depuis longtemps de prendre son plaisir avec ce genre de risques, se contentant tout à fait de celui ressenti pendant leurs enquêtes.

Alors qu'il gérait son inconfort au mieux, tout en mesurant chacun de ses gestes, chacune de ses paroles, pour ne pas réveiller l'animal de lubricité qui sommeillait en Sherlock. C'était de toute façon la conduite la plus raisonnable, ils avaient présentement du travail et Lestrade apprécierait sans nul doute qu'ils fassent preuve de professionnalisme au moins pour quelques heures.

Sherlock s'éloigna finalement du microscope, interrompant ainsi son examen minutieux du morceau de tissu qu'il avait retrouvé dans la voiture d'un suspect. Le DI pensait ledit suspect responsable du meurtre d'un banquier aussi richissime que sans pitié. L'homme soupçonné était un ancien employé remercié dans des conditions douteuses, qui devait nourrir désormais une haine compréhensive pour son ancien patron, responsable de sa récente déchéance. Mais les preuves étaient plus que minces et rien n'indiquait que c'était son véhicule qui avait transporté la victime après sa mort. Rien en dehors de ce bout d'étoffe dont Sherlock tentait de démontrer l'origine, or le mort ayant été retrouvé nu au beau milieu d'un parking désert cela s'avérait incertain. Mais John, tout comme Lestrade, ne doutait aucunement des capacités du petit génie.

« Alors ? » s'enquit le médecin.

Comme bien souvent dans ces moments là, l'interpellé ne se donna pas la peine de répondre. Pourquoi perdre son précieux temps à expliquer ses théories et/ou trouvailles à des cerveaux inférieurs ? Au lieu de cela il se saisit d'un stylo qui tomba par terre à peine quelques secondes plus tard, roulant sous leur table.

« John, tu peux… », grogna le brun.

Watson eut un soupir blasé tout en quittant son tabouret. Il n'était pas digne d'entendre les explications pompeuses mais ramper par terre pour le compte de son compagnon apparemment c'était dans ses attributions. Il ne s'en offusquait pourtant même plus tant c'était devenu une routine pour eux. Peut-être aurait-il dû mettre le holà dès le début, mais c'était bien trop tard à présent. Sherlock ordonnait, lui obtempérait, c'était l'un des fondamentaux de leur relation et apparemment cela fonctionnait plutôt bien.

Il comprit néanmoins qu'il avait fait une erreur lorsque, à quatre pattes à même le sol à tenter de localiser ce maudit stylo, il entendit le soupir lascif de son amant. A se dandiner comme il le faisait le haut de son slip était parfaitement visible désormais, exactement ce que John avait voulu évité. Il comprit du même coup que la chute du stylo était tout à fait préméditée. Sherlock une nouvelle fois l'avait manipulé et l'imbécile qu'il était avait foncé droit dans le piège.

Il se releva précautionneusement mais sut que c'était peine perdue quand il rencontra le regard brillant de Sherlock. Pourtant très vite celui-ci détourna les yeux avec un mince sourire.

« Jolies fesses », dit-il d'un ton égal.

L'ancien soldat fut décontenancé par ce soudain revirement d'attitude et presque déçu. Pourtant ce sourire, ce regard… Il avait fait sans le vouloir son petit effet sur Holmes, mais celui-ci manifestement avait réussi, pour la première fois alors que le slip rouge était en jeu, à se contrôler. Rien d'étonnant après tout, c'était un exercice dans lequel il était très fort au quotidien. Tout autant qu'il l'était pour décontenancer John. En d'autres circonstances ce dernier aurait au moins soupçonné un coup fourré, mais lui-même n'avait plus toute sa tête à voir son compagnon à nouveau tout à fait concentré sur son affaire. Sherlock avait une façon de souffler le chaud et le froid… et c'était loin d'être fini…

« John, à toi de me dire ce que tu peux déduire de l'observation de ce tissu. »

Et le médecin n'eut aucun mal là aussi à passer à autre chose, fier comme souvent que quelqu'un d'aussi intelligent que Sherlock lui demande son avis. Il rapprocha donc son tabouret du microscope, et ainsi de son amant également, tentant au mieux de se concentrer pour épater au moins un tout petit peu le génie qui lui tenait lieu de petit-ami.

« Tissu de qualité, dit-il lentement. Il s'agit certainement d'un vêtement onéreux, donc n'appartenant probablement pas à notre suspect vu ses difficultés financières. »

Pas de réponse, c'était donc qu'il tenait le bon bout, même s'il y avait à parier que Sherlock avait déjà relevé une telle évidence. Mais tandis qu'il cherchait quoi dire pouvant le sortir de la banalité, il eut un hoquet de surprise. La main de Holmes venait de se poser sur son entrejambe, initiant une caresse qui ne pouvait laisser quiconque de marbre.

Désireux de ne pas entrer dans le jeu de ce compagnon qui savait être cruel de perversité quand il le voulait, le médecin fit mine de ne pas réagir, se mordant la lèvre pour taire le gémissement qui eut tôt fait de monter en lui. Il était satisfait tout au fond de lui que Sherlock ne soit parvenu à garder finalement son sang-froid après l'avoir vu à quatre pattes avec ce fameux slip qui lui faisait tant d'effets, néanmoins il restait sur son idée première, il était hors de question qu'ils se prêtent à ce genre de choses ici. Feindre la plus parfaite des indifférences était donc le plus logique, aussi difficile que cela apparaisse.

Parce que le détective était doué et généralement quand il voulait John, quelque soit la volonté de celui-ci, il parvenait toujours à ses fins. Et cette fois ne faisait nullement exception, le brun se faisant plus qu'entreprenant dans ses attouchements, Watson se sentant durcir tandis que sa respiration s'accélérait.

« Je sais que tu en as envie », susurra la voix grave de Holmes à son oreille.

John serra plus fort ses mains désormais tremblantes sur la base du microscope tandis qu'il restait collé à l'oculaire. Il marmonna un vague "Laisse-moi" qui ne ressemblait pas à grand chose et il se maudit pour cela. Il sut qu'il avait bel et bien tout perdu quand Sherlock, le caressant toujours, vint se coller tout contre lui. Submergé par sa chaleur, par son odeur, John sentit son érection se faire plus conséquente encore. Son corps apparemment n'avait pas le même sens des priorités que lui. A croire qu'entre lui et Sherlock c'était vraiment chimique.

Toute volonté l'abandonna et il ne fut plus capable de dire quoi que ce soit quand les longs doigts agiles de son amant entreprirent de défaire sa ceinture. S'il ne pouvait parler, au moins se refusait-il à l'encourager d'un quelconque gémissement, mais même cela ne lui en avait jamais autant coûté. Il perdit définitivement ce dernier avantage quand il sentit la paume froide contre son membre devenu sensible. Il s'écarta cette fois du microscope, rejetant la tête en arrière, retenant de justesse le cri de satisfaction qui monta en lui. Du coin de l'œil il vit le sourire satisfait de Sherlock et se demanda un bref instant comment le lui faire ravaler. Un Sherlock victorieux ce n'était jamais bon, ce type avait déjà suffisamment d'égo. Mais un Sherlock qui le branlait ainsi c'était trop bon, aussi le médecin estima que le jeu en valait la chandelle. Pourtant, pire que la fierté que ne manquerait pas d'afficher ensuite le petit génie, demeurait l'incongruité du lieu et cela John ne pouvait l'oublier. Il tenta donc une ultime fois de s'éloigner de la main tentatrice, mais même lui sut qu'il n'y mettait pas autant de bonne volonté qu'il aurait fallu.

« Sherlock, pas ici, haleta-t-il avec difficulté.

- Tu en meurs d'envie, grogna le cadet. A te dandiner à quatre pattes avec ce slip… Tu n'as que ce que tu voulais.

- C'est toi qui as fait en sorte qu'il ne me reste que ce slip à porter ce matin.

- Erreur de calcul, admit le brun avec un petit sourire. J'avais l'intention de passer une bonne partie de la journée à te faire l'amour sur toutes les surfaces planes que compte notre appartement et ce slip est parfait pour nous mettre tous deux en condition. »

_Si on oublie l'inconfort de le porter_, songea l'ancien soldat. Mais c'est vrai qu'en général lorsque c'était le seul sous-vêtement qu'il trouvait dans sa chambre il savait parfaitement ce que cela signifiait. Et il ne le portait jamais longtemps en général.

« On pourrait attendre ce soir, tenta-t-il.

- Impossible. Quand Lestrade a appelé j'ai effectivement pensé que ce serait un challenge intéressant, se retenir le plus longtemps possible, faire monter la pression et ensuite en profiter en rentrant… Mais je n'avais pas pris en compte tous les paramètres. Tu es bien trop excitant pour moi quand je te sais porter ceci. »

Et disant cela, sa main n'avait pas relâché le blond, faisant inexorablement monter la tension. John avait promis de ne pas l'encourager, mais il était secrètement satisfait de l'entendre tenir de tels propos. Normalement Sherlock, si froid, si maître de ses émotions, n'utilisait le sexe que lorsque cela pouvait lui rapporter quelque chose – au début de leur relation c'est ainsi qu'il s'était mis Greg dans la poche, s'assurant un accès illimité à chaque scène de crime qu'il voulait – ou pour se soulager quand la tension était trop forte. La liaison entre les deux hommes avait commencé en répondant à ces deux critères, ce qui avait été terriblement blessant pour un John déjà amoureux. Mais les sentiments avaient fini par s'en mêler du côté du pourtant autoproclamé sociopathe qui était peu à peu devenu un compagnon aussi attentionné et demandeur que tous les autres une fois dans l'intimité. John pourtant craignait à chaque instant finir par le lasser de par sa normalité et le manque d'enjeux qu'avait désormais leur couple. A tort, Sherlock s'ingéniant en permanence à offrir cet imprévu et ce désir dont il avait tant besoin, et n'avait de fait jamais fait mine de seulement se détourner de son amant.

Holmes retira tout à coup sa main et John faillit crier sa frustration, mais ce ne fut que parfaitement bref. Sherlock effectivement lui ouvrit son pantalon tout entier, le baissant légèrement en même temps que le fameux sous-vêtement, dégageant du même coup le sexe gorgé de désir que John fut presque surpris de découvrir aussi raide. Ainsi malgré ses objections récentes son corps lui avait réagi avec autant de zèle que d'habitude. Sherlock, toujours ce même sourire satisfait sur les lèvres, mouilla sa paume d'un peu de salive et s'empressa de reprendre les choses en main. Littéralement.

Sherlock était doué dans tout ce qu'il faisait. Courir après un suspect, manipuler des produits chimiques potentiellement dangereux, faire tourner son entourage en bourrique… Dès lors qu'il était un minimum motivé rien ni personne ne pouvait lui résister. Mais là où il était incontestablement le meilleur c'était pour le sexe. John avait eu jusqu'à lui une vie intime relativement satisfaisante, avec ses hauts et ses bas, trouvant son compte aussi bien avec les femmes que les rares hommes qu'il avait eu le courage d'aborder, et il avait toujours pensé se contenter de cela. Sherlock avait balayé toutes ses certitudes en entrant dans sa vie, lui démontrant combien jusque-là ses expériences sexuelles étaient frustrantes. Le détective lui avait offert ses meilleurs orgasmes, l'avait fait le supplier, lui avait fait découvrir un monde de débauche qu'il ne soupçonnait même pas, fait d'un plaisir que nul ne pouvait soupçonner s'il ne l'avait expérimenté. Sherlock était putain de doué et avait bien vite appris ce qu'il aimait, ce qui le faisait vibrer. Touchant quelques points stratégiques, il était capable de faire venir John en quelques instants, comme s'il avait été un adolescent incapable de se retenir. D'un seul regard, d'une seule caresse, il était capable de l'exciter, lui causant la plus intense des érections même dans un moment tout à fait inapproprié.

Bref, Holmes, sous ses dessous froids et distants, son apparence de puceau nullement porté sur la chose, était un maître en la matière et le blond bien souvent n'était qu'une marionnette entre ses mains, se contentant de subir toutes ses lubies en manifestant bruyamment son assentiment.

Cette fois ne faisait pas exception. Les doigts agiles étaient partout. Titillant son gland, récoltant son liquide séminal pour lubrifier un peu plus la poigne, se faufilant jusqu'à caresser ses bourses frémissantes ou se contentant d'aller et venir sur toute sa longueur, l'emmenant chaque fois plus près d'une délivrance qui était désormais inévitable.

John n'avait plus grand chose à dire, ne lui restait qu'à se concentrer sur ses sensations, sur la chaleur au creux de ses reins, les frissons qui animaient tout son corps et son cœur qui cognait douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Il ne contrôlait plus rien et jouirait au moment exact où son amant le voudrait. C'était toujours ainsi entre eux, à plus forte raison quand ils se prêtaient à pareille activité dans un lieu aussi inapproprié.

Un ordinateur à l'autre bout de la pièce émettant un bref sifflement fit sursauter l'aîné, le ramenant pour un instant à cette réalité que Holmes se faisait un devoir de lui faire quitter.

« Sherlock, murmura-t-il en se découvrant la gorge sèche, quelqu'un pourrait entrer. »

L'interpellé n'interrompit à aucun moment ses caresses même pour répondre.

« Nous sommes dos à la porte et à une distance respectable de celle-ci. Si quelqu'un venait à entrer nous aurions bien le temps de reprendre une attitude convenable. »

John eut un petit cri de plaisir en revenant tout à ce qu'ils faisaient et garda pour lui ses doutes quant à ses capacités à faire tenir cette érection dans son pantalon si la nécessité s'en faisait sentir.

Sherlock se rapprocha un peu plus de lui, murmurant à son oreille quelques mots d'encouragement. Entre son souffle chaud sur sa peau et sa voix rauque John perdit un peu plus la raison. Il baissa les yeux avec un grognement et tomba sur l'entrejambe de son compagnon. Perdu dans les brumes de son plaisir il parvint tout de même à se satisfaire d'avoir confirmation qu'il n'était pas le seul à apprécier ce qu'ils faisaient.

Le pantalon du détective était tendu à se rompre à cet endroit pour le moins stratégique et le médecin ne pouvait qu'imaginer la tension qu'il devait subir. Tandis que la main sur lui se faisait plus rapide, il baissa les paupières en songeant qu'ensuite il se ferait un plaisir de prendre ce membre délaissé dans sa bouche, se fichant bien désormais que quiconque les surprenne. Il n'avait plus assez de raison pour cela. Imaginant déjà le goût de Sherlock sur sa langue, il gémit sous la tension allant crescendo. Il allait venir… Il allait ven…

Le son de la porte qui s'ouvrait ne le fit même pas réagir, il était bien trop loin dans son plaisir pour ça.

« Sherlock, John… »

Le reste de la phrase de Lestrade se perdit dans l'explosion qui se propagea en lui tandis qu'il jouissait silencieusement, sa lèvre douloureusement malmenée entre ses dents. Il tremblait encore, n'avait même pas retouché terre que déjà Sherlock s'empressait de réarranger son pantalon. L'instant d'après le médecin était à nouveau décent, ne demeurait que la rougeur sur ses joues tandis que son compagnon essuyait rapidement sa main souillée sur un mouchoir sorti de la poche de la blouse accrochée à son dossier. Il était grand temps, quelques secondes plus tard Greg et Molly étaient près d'eux.

Sherlock, avec un calme ahurissant étant donné ce qu'il venait de se passer, fit rapidement part de ses conclusions au policier tandis que John demeurait silencieux, trop occupé à rassembler ses idées. Le léger inconfort de son slip ne le gênait même plus, il se sentait bien trop léger pour cela. Il ne désirait plus qu'une chose à présent, rentrer très vite à Baker Street et rendre à Sherlock tout le plaisir qu'il venait de recevoir. Connaissant ses propres capacités, dont il n'était pas peu fier – sinon comment aurait-il pu garder un type aussi doué que Sherlock – il y avait fort à parier qu'ils finiraient la journée, toute la journée, au lit. Restait à espérer que Lestrade se passe rapidement de leur service.

C'est sur cette pensée que le médecin s'autorisa un regard vers les deux nouveaux arrivants, qui avaient bien failli tout gâcher même s'ils n'avaient pas été étrangers à l'intensité de son orgasme – en venait-il comme Sherlock à apprécier le danger de risquer d'être découvert en pleine action ? Molly était fidèle à elle-même, un pas derrière le policier elle se faisait discrète, se contentant de dévorer Sherlock du regard. Attitude qui mettait systématiquement John mal à l'aise, éprouvant de la pitié pour elle et cet amour qu'elle nourrissait et qu'il était mieux placé que quiconque pour savoir à sens unique.

Greg en revanche était plus inattendu dans son attitude. Ses yeux pétillants passaient de l'un à l'autre des deux amants tandis que son sourire avait une malice qu'il n'affichait que rarement pendant ses heures de travail. John eut la désagréable sensation que l'aîné savait très exactement à quoi Sherlock et lui venaient de se prêter. Le détective après tout n'était pas le seul à avoir un flair hors pair. Greg en revanche était doué d'un peu plus de tact que l'insupportable génie aussi s'abstint-il du moindre commentaire, ce dont John lui sut gré. Il se contenta plutôt de remercier Sherlock pour ses trouvailles, auxquelles John n'avait pas prêté la moindre attention.

« Autre chose ? s'enquit Holmes d'un ton égal.

- Non, non, je devrais pouvoir me débrouiller tout seul. Et je ne voudrais pas priver John des projets qu'il est en train de faire. »

L'interpellé manqua de s'offusquer mais le regard bienveillant de son ami le tranquillisa. Il eut alors un sourire et s'empressa de prendre la main de Sherlock, un frisson le traversant lorsqu'il songea à ce que cette même main lui faisait à peine quelques minutes plus tôt. Ils allaient rentrer à Baker Street et vérifier si son slip rouge était toujours aussi efficace.

**THE END.**


End file.
